


Again

by Shellyyum



Series: Collection 2 [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little writing of mine that involves Kazuhira Miller, his mind, sunsets, and Venom Snake. How Miller feels one day watching a sunset with Venom Snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

Don’t wear the sins on your sleeves and don’t let the fears get to you, and never let the things you’ve done be unfixable in the end. It’s been hard for these things, as the blood keeps seeping but it’s nowhere we’re going, right? No, there’s a plan to everything, and that’s what Kazuhira Miller believed with Big Boss and the ideals of MSF or Diamond Dogs. Where would it give up to? Would the sun refuse them?

For the longest time, the phantom pain in his arm and leg did not cease and Kazuhira had no choice but endure. Whose choices brought them here? Was it his’ own or was it Cipher in the end, or did he have to stop blaming other people for misfortune?

“Kaz…” Venom Snake called softly, and yet it wasn’t soft enough and while there wasn’t a particular long life ahead, Kazuhira knew that his ending would be terrible and vicious, and yet he wasn’t accepting of, even in the arms of his love.

No amount of love felt pressured to be perfect, and yet, here he was retreating back to safety like a child. What did Snake think of it all? Maybe Kazuhira was being too harsh and yet, it was true. They were in a business, whether it was new or old, it was a business that yielded the results that they wanted. Death and destruction and there was no turning back from that.

Again, it was too long.

Again, it was so far gone, that he ought to have guessed further down that everything would collapse, right? That’s how things happen. He remembered that night on Mother Base with MSF, and the whole attack and afterwards. How he managed to survive was beyond his guess but Snake had been so hurt…

So hurt, and softly, he heard Snake calling him back.

“You okay, Kaz?”

“Yeah, Boss. I am. Just admiring the sunset.”

“It’s something.”

“It’s always different from day to day. I’m glad I’m here with you.” Kazuhira answered watching the ever present colors of reds, oranges, and browns swirling around and becoming more for him, a message. A message to heed but Kazuhira wouldn’t, he’d take life and make it go his way, but sooner or later, he couldn’t forever, and yet, he was resolved to face it.

“You don’t have to say that, Kaz. I already know.” Snake’s hand crossed Kazuhira’s eyes and landed with no impact at all besides his’ own. What was left of it anyhow, because so much had been taken from him, and yet he refused to die now, and dying later seemed ridiculous to him, even if it fought those thoughts, he was bothered but grateful for any opportunity?

“Then we have things to do. I would love to watch the sunset forever with you.”

It was risky to admit but Snake cracked a smile, and one that Kazuhira had never seen before, at least in this lifetime.

At least dreams belonged to the other world and it was not like he wanted to return to that world and be pitied, in fact, he hated the feeling boring into their souls and into his’. “I’m glad you think so.”

“I know so, Boss-”

“You know you don’t have to, Kaz. We’re past formalities.”

Hinting at their love life. “Old habits die hard, Snake.” Kazuhira whispered and wished that he’d be stronger in thanking for everyone’s kindness.


End file.
